la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Artwork Alfa 2/Tercera prueba
TERCERA PRUEBA ¡Bienvenidos a la tercera prueba de la segunda edición de Artwork Alfa! La prueba anterior acabó con la eliminación de Yorman, ahora, quedáis 7 concursantes, el segundo tramo comienza, no dudéis en darlo todo, ¡mucha suerte luchadores! DATOS * En esta prueba, vais a tener que sumergiros en el mundo de las historias, sí, esos cuentos clásicos, que siempre o casi siempre nos leyeron o hemos escuchado acerca de ellos. Pues, vuestro objetivo es crear un Fakémon que se base en uno de estos personajes, obviamente, hacer al personaje tal como es, no va a ser muy original, así que por favor, quiero ver vuestra originalidad. He creado una lista con aquellos cuentos que podéis usar para escoger el personaje en el que os basaréis, junto a un enlace a una página externa para que los leáis si os hace falta, recordad poner el personaje y cuento en el que os basáis en vuestra entrega, aquí la lista: 1- Alibaba y los 40 ladrones (http://www.cuentosinfantiles.net/cuentos-alibaba-y-los-40-ladrones.html) 2- Alicia en el país de las maravillas (http://www.cuentosinfantiles.net/cuentos-alicia-en-el-pais-de-las-maravillas.html) 3- Caperucita roja (http://www.cuentosinfantiles.net/cuentos-caperucita-roja.html) 4- El flautista de Hamelin (http://www.cuentosinfantiles.net/cuentos-el-flautista-de-hamelin.html) 5- El mago Merlín (http://www.cuentosinfantiles.net/cuentos-el-mago-merlin.html) 6- La bella durmiente (http://www.cuentosinfantiles.net/cuentos-la-bella-durmiente.html) 7- Rapunzel (http://www.cuentosinfantiles.net/cuentos-rapunzel.html) * El Fakémon, tendrá que ir acompañado con el artwork de un importante objeto que le hará evolucionar, que se base en algo de la historia, o algo que creáis que esté relacionado (No tenéis que hacer la evolución, solo el objeto). * Además, vuestro Fakémon nada más podrá usar una combinación de colores, dos colores base, que serán el blanco y el negro y tres adicionales que podéis agregar vosotros, obviamente, el cambio de tonalidad del color por las luces y las sombras no cuenta como color (Ejemplo: Los colores base negro y blanco, azul, verde y amarillo y los cambios de tono por las sombras y las luces). Recordad que en esta prueba, nadie será eliminado, pero no os relajéis, pues hará media con la siguiente, en la que uno de los concursantes sí será eliminado. El plazo de entrega termina el día 04/04/2015 por la noche (Hora española). Al día siguiente, serán reveladas las puntuaciones en el ranking, se realizará la votación de la audiencia y finalmente se revelarán las valoraciones y la puntuación final. ENTREGAS archivo:Cara_de_Magikarp.png: Esta vez he elegido Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, representando al conejo. Mis colores son el rosa, rojo y dorado. Hope you like. (?) 500px Bitme proviene de las palabras inglesas Rab'bit' (Conejo) Ti'me' (Tiempo). Bitme, el Pokémon Conejo Fantasía Temporal, de tipo Archivo:Tipo_hada.gifArchivo:Tipo_psíquico.gif. Los Bitme acostumbran a tener una personalidad soñadora, alejada del mundo real y de los problemas externos, pues suelen vivir en espacios temporales cargados de fantasía y de ilusiones creados por ellos mismos, pues tienen la capacidad de controlar el tiempo, y con este su espacio. Se dice que ver a este Pokémon trae la fortuna, pues es muy extraño que se muestren a las personas. Si se logra capturar puede ser muy dócil y cariñoso, siempre fiel a su entrenador. Archivo:Reloj_Escarlata.png El Reloj Escarlata es el objeto que hará evolucionar a los Bitme. Este curioso reloj contiene una gema escarlata en su centro la cual brillará siempre que lo toque un Bitme, provocando su evolución. No es fácil de obtener, y no existen muchos, ya que son creados por la propia evolución de los Bitme, requiriendo que estes sean variocolor, si no la gema será dorada y la evolución no será efectuada. archivo:Cara_de_Dunsparce.png: archivo:Cara_de_Mori.png: El cuento en el que me basé fue en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, concretamente en el gato Cheshire. Los colores base son el blanco y el negro y he añadido el azul verdoso, rojo y el marrón del sombrero. Archivo:Magshire.png Magshire (Mag'ic + Che'shire) es un pokémon de tipo Archivo:Tipo psíquico.gif que representa al cuento "Alice in Wonderland". Este pokémon suele habitar en los bosques, sólo sale por la noche, nadie lo ha visto durante el día y los que han investigado no han podido descubrir dónde se ocultan. Tienen la capacidad de desaparecer, así como de teletransportarse. Trepan a los árboles, son muy perezosos y duermen en ellos. Son conocidos por guiar a la gente que se pierde en los bosques, también hay muchas leyendas a cerca de ellos, como de desapariciones. El objeto con el que evoluciona es el sombrero mágico, que él mismo buscará y se lo colocará para evolucionar. Tienen una gran obsesión por los sombreros, roban los de la gente e intentan ponérselos para evolucionar. archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: El cuento que he elegido es el de La Bella Durmiente, y el personaje que he escogido es Maléfica (En su forma de dragón). Los colores usados son el blanco, el negro, el azul cobalto, el morado y el verde. El objeto que lo hace evolucionar, la pluma, es de cuervo, como Diablo, el animal que sirve a Maléfica. 690x690px 428x428px Ryuficient, 'el pokémon ''Dragón solitario. Es de tipo Archivo:Tipo dragón.gifArchivo:Tipo siniestro.gif. Su nombre proviene de la palabra japonesa 'Ryū '(Dragón) y de Male'''ficient (Nombre en inglés de Maléfica) Estos pokémon son solitarios, incluso con los de su propia especie, por lo que no suelen ir en grupo. Normalmente habitan en ruinas abandonadas, bosques, u otros lugares siniestros. Por alguna extraña razón, estos pokémon atraen a los murkrow. Su apariencia es frágil, de hecho, quienes posean uno pueden asegurar que son casi esqueléticos. A pesar de esto, son bastante fuertes. Su fuego es de un tono verde, y puede hacer dormir a los enemigos. Ryuficient evoluciona al entrar en contacto con una Pluma del Diablo estas plumas se pueden encontrar equipadas en los murkrows salvajes con muy baja probabilidad. archivo:Cara_de_Zceit.png: Yo he elegido el cuento de Caperucita roja, y de colores, aparte de blanco y negro, amarillo(ojos), rojo(pelaje del pecho) y verde(en las patas) center|500px Reolf el pokémon "Lobo engañoso" es de tipo Archivo:Tipo siniestro.gif. Su nombre proviene de las palabras Red (Rojo en inglés) y Wolf (Lobo en inglés). Es un pokémon mezquino y malvado, que le gusta jugar con los miedos de los entrenadores y pokémon. Es muy engañoso y siempre querrá hacerle el mal a alguien. Usa sus trucos para cazar a sus presas y evitar que lo capturen. Sus ojos son capaces de ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, y dota de unas grandes orejas para escuchar cualquier ruido cercan, para así esconderse y maquinar sus trampas. Sus patas alargadas le sirven para poder subirse a árboles y grandes alturas, así como para correr a altas velocidades. Es un pokémon bastante difícil de capturar, aunque tampoco es muy admirado entre los entrenadores, puesto que para luchar utiliza movimientos muy engañosos. center La Tela roja es el objeto que le permite evolucionar a Reolf, se crea mediante telas de araña, pétalos de rosas y rocío. Un objeto muy exclusivo y caro en el mundo pokémon. archivo:Cara_de_Charmander Ike.png: Pues, no sé como tengo la cara de presentar semejante mierda a un concurso serio, me da mucho asco lo mal que me salió pero ahí va... Está basado en la princesa de la Bella Durmiente, he usado los colores blanco, negro, azul claro, verde y una tonalidad rara fucsia. Para evolucionar necesita la Piedra Labial, la cual está basada en el beso del príncipe (por eso es azul). Archivo:Sleepcess_Piedra_Labial_Artwork.png Archivo:Tipo psíquico old.gif Archivo:Tipo planta old.gif Sleepcess, el Pokémon Durmiente. Su nombre proviene de las palabras Sleep (Dormir en inglés) y Prin'cess' (Princesa en inglés) debido a que está basada en la princesa de la Bella Durmiente. Los Sleepcess son sólo hembras, y desde que nacen están malditas a dormir para siempre. Ellas sólo levitan en un sitio y duermen tranquilas, tienen unos sensores que detectan cuando algo está cerca y se activa un mecanismo de defensa que las recubre con una maraña de espinos para protegerse. Aún dormidas son capaces de hacer ataques psíquicos comunes pero no destacan mucho en los combates. Al tocar una Piedra Labial, los Sleepcess romperán su maldición y despertarán todo su poder oculto, siendo muy poderosas, pero para que ésta funcione, deben de conseguir un nivel de amistad altísimo con su entrenador y éstos deben atravesar su barrera de espinos, lo cual es bastante doloroso. Según cuenta la leyenda popular, se dice que viven en un castillo en medio de un bosque pero apenas se han visto Sleepcess salvajes. archivo:Cara_de_Evoka.png: A simple vista no parece que lo haya sacado de nada, LOL. En fin... Si alguna sombra está rara es porque SAI me ha decicido trollear un poco, y bueno, al final me quedo con este estilo que es rápido y sencillo. EEEEeeen fin, a lo que voy xD. Para este fakémon me he basado en el cuento de la bella durmiente, en el príncipe. De colores base, el blanco y negro, más los que he añadido yo que son un verde lima, lila claro y azul claro. Quería usar colores que representaran la calma y los sueños. Archivo:Drearrior.png Drearrior, el pokémon Guerrero del sueño. Este Pokémon es de tipo Hada y Acero, y debe su nombre a Dream, que significa sueño y Warrior, que significa guerrero. Los Drearrior no tienen género. Antiguamente se creía que sus pequeñas alas le ayudaban a viajar entre los sueños y a volar, pero actualmente se ha demostrado que sólo le ayudan a mantenerse más tiempo en el aire, a planear y/o a hacer un segundo salto en el aire. Las marcas de su cara varían de zona por toda su cabeza y aparecen de forma aleatoria, no se sabe nada acerca de lo que pueden significar, pero se investiga mucho y sacan muchas teorías, como por ejemplo la que dice que simbolizan cada pesadilla que tiene una persona en el mundo. Lo poco que se sabe de estos Pokémon y su hábitat, es que les gustan las praderas y que habitan en bosques de hoja azul que ellos mismos crean. Los Drearrior variocolor dejan un rastro de rosas conforme van caminando y no necesitan comer, por lo que al caminar y crear esas rosas crean comida para sus compañeros. En cuanto a su objeto evolutivo, el Broche de Ensueño, es muy difícil encontrarlo y apenas existe uno en todo el mundo. Nadie lo ha encontrado todavía, pero muchas personas han llegado a soñar con él. No se sabe a qué podría evolucionar Drearrior si se le equipase este objeto. VALORACIONES archivo:Cara_de_Magikarp.png: * Dibujo: La primera impresión que he tenido al verlo, ha sido bastante buena, tiene un aspecto más que encantador, y ahora sí, veo esa esencia de Fakémon que te pedía, muy bien. Cumples con los requisitos. El lineart no está mal, se puede mejorar, pues tiene trazos algo amorfos, pero no está nada mal, sigue así. El Fakémon por lo general, me ha gustado mucho, me resulta muy tierno, y su diseño me encanta. Tu nota es un 3,25. * Originalidad: Pues, debo decir que la idea me ha resultado muy atractiva, has usado al conejo, pero dándole un aspecto muy original, además de que ese reloj gigante me ha encantado, junto a que lo lleva colgado de la oreja. El objeto está bastante bien, está relacionado con la historia y de una forma peculiar, esa gema lo hace ser aún mejor. Tu nota es un 2,75. * Calidad: Las sombras muy bien, con algún que otro fallo de colocación, pero por lo demás muy bien elaboradas. Las luces bastante bien, y con unos destellos que lo hacen genial, muy buen trabajo. Los colores combinan a la perfección dándole un aspecto encantador. Tu nota es un 1,75. * Descripción: La descripción del objeto no la tomo en cuenta, respecto a la del Fakémon, me parece un poco escasa de datos, trata de ser más extensa, me han faltado ideas que subieran un poco la nota del apartado, tienes una idea genial. Tu nota es un 0,5 * Tu nota total es un 8,25. Tienes una buena base, sigue mejorando, seguro que consigues grandes cosas. archivo:Cara_de_Dunsparce.png: No ha presentado su entrega. archivo:Cara_de_Mori.png: * Dibujo: Pues, la primera impresión que me ha dado tu dibujo, no ha sido mala, saltan a la vista algunos que otros fallitos, pero por lo general, llama la atención su diseño y su sonrisa. Cumples los requisitos. El lineart noto una gran mejoría respecto a la prueba anterior, pero ten cuidado con algunos píxeles del lineart al colorear, pues pueden quedarse de color claro, y verse algo feos. El Fakémon por lo general, me resulta llamativo, y tiene un diseño bastante bueno, eso lo valoro, buen trabajo, noto mejora. Tu nota es un 3. * Originalidad: Bueno, quizá respecto a la originalidad te has quedado un poco más en lo básico, creo que pudiste darle un toque algo diferente y no enfocarlo tan profundamente en el personaje en concreto, aún así, la idea no me parece mala, pues has sabido meterle toques que lo hacen ver bien, como es el sombrero. El objeto, que es justo el sombrero, me parece bastante original, sobretodo la forma en la que pueden evolucionar, muy bien hecho. Tu nota es un 2. * Calidad: Las sombras no están mal, tienen algunos fallitos de colocación, ten cuidado con eso, puede perjudicarte. Las luces las veo, pero trata de darles más densidad, se ven poco y eso hace que destaque mucho más la sombra. La combinación de colores es muy buena, combinan correctamente. Tu nota es un 1,5. * Descripción: Bueno, la información del objeto no la puedo tener en cuenta, los datos sobre el Fakémon son buenos, y en pocas líneas has aportado muchas ideas, pero trata de poner más cantidad. Tu nota es un 0,75. * Tu nota total es un 7,25. Vas por muy buen camino, noto la mejoría en ti en cada prueba, ¡sigue trabajando! archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png: * Dibujo: Pues, la primera impresión que he tenido al verlo ha sido muy buena, tiene una pose que llama mucho la atención y que lo hace mostrarse genial, buen trabajo aunque trata de evitar degradados, que los he visto de primera vista. Cumples con los requisitos. El lineart, muy bueno, no veo grandes fallos, solo algún que otro trozito un poco más amorfo, pero nada que destaque demasiado. El Fakémon en general, es muy bueno, y tiene un aspecto llamativo, te felicito. Tu nota es un 3,5. * Originalidad: Bueno, la idea del dragón la verdad es que me gusta, quizá pudo tener alguna otra cosita que lo resaltara un poco más, pero muy bien, de verdad. Me gusta como has visualizado a Maléfica con el dragón, sin parecerse al real, buen trabajo. Respecto al objeto que le permite evolucionar, ¡genial! Es una idea que encaja a la perfección con la historia, y que encima hace que todo en general se vea muy bien y combine. Tu nota es un 2,75. * Calidad: Las sombras están muy bien, tanto colocadas como dibujadas, muy buen trabajo. Sin embargo, respecto a las luces, creo que te has quedado un poco corta, creo que hay pocas, o que las has difuminado demasiado, ten cuidado con eso. La combinación de colores, muy buena, combina a la perfección, felicidades. Tu nota es un 1,25. * Descripción: Una buena descripción, algo más breve de lo habitual, pero completa en cuanto a información que es lo que pido, bien hecho. Tu nota es un 1. * Tu nota total es un 8,5. archivo:Cara_de_Zceit.png: * Dibujo: Bueno, la primera impresión ha sido buena, tiene una pose bien estructurada y un diseño, que la verdad entra bien a la primera vista. Cumples los requisitos. El lineart por lo general bastante bien, con alguna que otra imperfección en algún trazo, pero muy poca cosa, no está nada mal. El Fakémon así en general, me gusta, pero quizá creo que algo le falle, no sé, me deja un poco como que te ha faltado algo que lo hiciera verse aún mejor, posiblemente sean los colores. Tu nota es un 3,25. * Originalidad: La idea del Fakémon me gusta, has sabido dar al lobo de Caperucita una forma correcta y eso me gusta, sin embargo, me he quedado con ganas de ver cosas diferentes que lo hicieran verse aún más original, creo que te has quedado un poco centrada en la idea base del lobo, aún así, la idea me ha gustado como la has diseñado, y eso lo valoro. Respecto al objeto evolutivo que has creado, me parece un poco simple, pero contaré que le va muy bien para evolucionar por la historia en la que te basas. Tu nota es un 1,75. * Calidad: Las sombras bien, las has aplicado correctamente, excepto una que no veo que quede bien en la cola del Fakémon. Las luces, ¡ahora sí, bien hecho! Esto era lo que quería, ver las luces y que no pasen desapercibidas, muy bien, las has aplicado como debe ser. La combinación de colores no es mala, pero es quizá una de las cosas que me deja más dudoso sobre tu entrega, creo que pudiste combinarlo de otro modo. Tu nota es un 1,5. * Descripción: A simple viste parecía breve, pero luego al pararme a leer he visto muchos detalles e información que han hecho que te pueda dar bien la nota, buen trabajo. Tu nota es un 1. * Tu nota total es un 7,5 más el punto extra que tienes por ganar la prueba anterior, lo que hace de tu nota un 8,5. Muy bien hecho, sigue así, vas por buen camino. archivo:Cara_de_Charmander Ike.png: * Dibujo: Bueno, la primera impresión que me ha dado al ver tu entrega, no ha sido del todo muy buena, tiene una forma algo rara, y el diseño no me llega a convencer, no es nada más que el fallo de dejar las cosas para última hora, y corriendo, creo que puedes hacer cosas mucho mejores, y esto no es precisamente lo correcto. Cumples los requisitos. El lineart mejorable, veo varios fallos de forma, además de cosas que no encajan muy bien con el diseño, ¿no es mejor hacer las cosas con tiempo, a dejarlo para última hora y así? Creo que te vendría bien aprender la lección, pues te conviene ya no solo para esta prueba, sino para todo, es mejor ir poco a poco y con buen pie, que corriendo y tropezando. Tu Fakémon en general, no está mal, pero tiene cosas y sobretodo un diseño muy raro, que no me convencen. Tu nota es un 2. * Originalidad: Bueno, la idea no es precisamente muy original, simplemente has tomado el personaje de la princesa y lo has transformado en un Fakémon, cosa que tampoco te puedo valorar demasiado bien, aunque tendré en cuenta la almohada, cosa que me ha gustado bastante, pues le da un poco más de originalidad. Respecto al objeto evolutivo, nada mal, algo sencillo, pero la idea me gusta, por lo de ser de ese color en referencia al príncipe azul. Tu nota es un 1,75. * Calidad: Las sombras, pues... algo mal colocadas en algunos tramos, además de que las veo bastante amorfas, y oye, simplemente, hecho corriendo y sin ganas, es lo que yo noto, lo siento. Las luces más de lo mismo. La combinación de colores no se ve mal, combinan de forma correcta, y eso te sumará puntos. Tu nota es un 1. * Descripción: Una buena descripción con datos importantes que hacen que tu Fakémon consiga reforzarse un poco, quizá esto te salve un poco del suspenso, bien hecho. Tu nota es un 1. * Tu nota total es un 5,75. La prueba la has tomado con calma, que eso no quiere decir que tenga que salir mal, pues en el tiempo que quedaba aún se podía hacer algo bien hecho, pero para eso hay que echarle ganas, y en ti ahora, no las veo, no te rindas y sigue. archivo:Cara_de_Evoka.png: * Dibujo: La primera impresión que me da al verlo, no ha sido nada mala, pero veo varias partes del diseño que si te digo la verdad, creo que pudieron ser mejores, aunque no está nada mal, es un buen trabajo. Por otro lado, sigo viendo que usas diseños muy similares entre sí, trata de crear un abanico más amplio de diseños, o todos acabarán por verse monótonos. Cumples con los requisitos. El lineart muy bien, con alguna que otra cosita que mejorar, pero poca cosa, no vas nada mal. En cuanto al Fakémon, así por lo general, me gusta, pero hay algo que creo que falla en su diseño. Tu nota es un 3. * Originalidad: La idea así de primeras no la veo nada mal, tiene un buen aspecto, quizá un poco sobrecargado para mi gusto, intenta evitar la exageración pues no siempre es buena en todo diseño. La idea que has querido reflejar del príncipe, mezclada con la princesa y su profundo sueño, de verdad que es algo que me ha encantado, es el tipo de ideas que yo esperaba ver en esta prueba, conseguir mezclar conceptos para crear algo así, ¡muy bien! El objeto lo veo bastante bien, tiene esa cierta relación con la historia con lo del sueño que lo hace verse muy bien. Tu nota es un 2,75. * Calidad: Las sombras bien colocadas, con algún fallito por ahí, y quizá un poco raras en cuanto a forma en algunas zonas del diseño. Las luces bien, aunque un poco escasas y difíciles de localizar. La combinación de colores muy buena, pero sigo viendo algo que ya te dije en la prueba anterior, y son esas pinceladas de color como arenoso en las partes blancas del Fakémon (Cuerpo y cabeza) que no entiendo muy bien. Tu nota es un 1,25. * Descripción: Muy buena, extensa y llena de información que me aporta más conocimientos acerca de tu Fakémon, bien hecho. Tu nota es un 1. * Tu nota total es un 8. La originalidad la llevas bien, trata de mejorar el resto de cosas, vas muy bien. AUDIENCIA Las votaciones del público ya están abiertas, recuerda votar por tu concursante y entrega favorita de la prueba, trata de ser justo y votar con cierto criterio, no por amistad. Si eres un concursante y vas a votar, por favor, evita votar por ti mismo, ante todo hay que saber concursar y dar competencia. Las votaciones serán cerradas el 05/03/2015 a las 18:00 (hora española). Votaciones cerradas El público ha decidido dar 3 puntos y por tanto el primer lugar en voto público a... Let. El público ha decidido dar 2 puntos y por tanto el segundo lugar en voto público a... Kira y Nami. El público ha decidido dar 1 punto y por tanto el tercer lugar en voto público a... Sony. RANKING En verde, el ganador, en blanco los no afectados por nada y en rojo, el perdedor. Al igual que en la edición anterior, tenemos el ranking, un sistema en el que se colocarán notas sombra, es decir, las puntuaciones aparecerán, de mejor a peor, empezando por la izquierda, sin poder saber a quien le pertenece hasta que no finalice la prueba del todo. Las notas serán reveladas el día posterior al fin de plazo de las entregas o una vez entreguen todos, y una vez termine el voto de la audiencia se revelarán por completo. RESULTADOS La ganadora de la prueba, ha sido Let con Ryuficient, enhorabuena, en la siguiente prueba tendrás 1 punto más en tu nota. El perdedor de la prueba ha sido Psy, no resultas eliminado pues en esta prueba no hay eliminación, pero en la siguiente deberás dar lo mejor de ti. ¡Al resto de concursantes, bien hecho, no dejéis de mejorar, suerte! Nos vemos en la siguiente prueba. Categoría:Floette's Dreams Categoría:Pruebas